Carter Grayson
Carter Grayson is a Mariner Bay firefighter and the Red Lightspeed Ranger and the leader of the Lightspeed Rangers. He is also referred to as Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger or Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger, though these are more in reference to the show than proper labels. Biography Early Life As a child, Carter was saved from a burning building by a mystery firefighter. This encounter led him to follow in his savior's footsteps and become a firefighter himself. He later found this mystery firefighter to be none other than Captain Mitchell. Over the years, Captain Mitchell kept a close eye on Carter, watching him become a fireman and saw he had the potential to be a great Power Ranger and leader. Lightspeed Rescue Carter Grayson was one of Mariner Bay's best firefighters. His daredevil maneuvers risked his life, but saved those in danger. Carter is brave, headstrong, and quick thinking. Carter was the first to accept his role and took up the position of team leader as the Red Lightspeed Ranger, and courageously led the Rangers against Diabolico's forces. As the Red Ranger, Carter is a strong leader, however he is strict and by-the-book. During the series, he develops feelings for Dana Mitchell, the Pink Ranger, but it's unknown if he has expressed them yet, though the feelings seems to be mutual. An example is in the episode "The Last Ranger", when the Rangers, save Dana, lose their memories, Carter sees Dana get hurt and it restores his memories. Carter bravely took down Queen Bansheera in a final battle, tossing her into the Shadow World for good. Time Force .]]When Vypra returned from the dead and began terrorizing Silver Hills, Carter reunited the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, who helped the Time Force Rangers defeat the undead demon princess. Forever Red .]]When remnants of the Machine Empire's forces unearthed Serpentera to destroy Earth, Carter teamed up with 9 other Red Rangers and traveled to the moon to stop them. He teamed up with Red Space Ranger Andros against Steelon. Legacy of Power The Lightspeed Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce .]] Carter and Dana investigate the aftermath of Emperor Mavro's Armada attacks. Then later, he, Dana and the other Lightspeed Rangers joins every Legendary Ranger legion in defeating the final Armada foot soldiers. Personality As a career fireman, Carter's priority has always been the well-being of others, refusing to leave a burning building that was about to collapse without retrieving the civilians trapped inside. At the end of Lightspeed Rescue, he even urged his friends to close the lid of the tomb to the Shadow World and sacrifice himself to stop the demons from being unleashed. Carter's dutifulness to protect others is somewhat misguided. He never took a day off, even when Captain Mitchell gave the rangers crystal clear orders to take a day off and relax. This was because he believed to help others, he must put himself through intense training, even if he isn't happy with it. It wasn't until a pep talk from Captain Mitchell did Carter finally realized even selfless people need time to themselves once and a while. Carter is shown to be a brave individual with a warrior's pride. He refuses to retreat even when it was clear the resurrected and empowered Trifire and Magmavore were overpowering their Lightspeed Megazord and would rather die fighting. He could also be impulsive, sometimes performing actions that would result in more casualties if not for Captain Mitchel's guidance. He eventually learns to listen to Captain Mitchel's orders to retreat, realizing it's better to live to fight another day than to die for nothing. Carter also has a sharp battle instinct, shown when the Lightspeed Solarzord seemingly destroyed Diabolico and again when the Lightspeed Megazord seemingly destroyed Queen Bansheera, he concluded it was way too easy and accurately deducted during the second time that Queen Bansheera escaped, rather than being destroyed. Red Lightspeed Ranger - Trans-Armor= *Trans-Armor Cycle armor - Titanium Ranger= Arsenal *Titanium Morpher Transformation failure in Episode 11 }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Dino Charger= The Red Lightspeed Ranger is one of the Rangers that represent the Lightspeed Rangers for the Lightspeed Rescue Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In Lightspeed Rescue's case, it featured the Red Lightspeed Ranger, the Titanium Ranger, the Lightspeed Megazord, and the Lightspeed Rescue title. This Charger was paired with the In Space Dino Charger. - Ninja Power Star= The Lightspeed Rescue Red Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger and is marked with the kanji for "red". This will be a part of the upcoming Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Carter is portrayed by Sean Cw Johnson. Notes *Although never referred to as it in the show, Carter's Ranger file for Lightspeed Rescue lists his Ranger designation as "Red 1". *Carter is a firefighter like his Sentai counterpart. However, of the Lightspeed Rangers, he's the only one that is a fire fighter. This is appropriate because his primary zord is a fire truck and his visor somewhat resembles a fireman's badge. *Carter has used his Battlizer the rarest out of all Reds with Battlizers, having used it only three times, including the team-up episode. *Due to his guest appearances in both Time Force and Wild Force, Carter is the last Ranger to have appeared for 3 seasons in a row. *Carter's last name was originally "Greer". Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Lightspeed Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:PR 1